Interview with Rattlesnake Jake
by ReScripta
Summary: A little interview with Rattlesnake Jake by deviantART artist Felicia122 and a role play.
**This story is not my own! The interview is by deviantART artist "Felicia122". I posted some dialogs and we made a little role play. ;)**

 **At first you read Felicia122's interview and after that we change in dialogs. To see who write what, I parted the dialogs with lines. Normal letters is by Felicia122 and mine is _italic_. **

**"Me" is "Felicia122".  
**

 **Of course I asked Felicia122 to post it on fanfiction net. She gave me the permission and I hope you like her work. :)**

* * *

 **Interview with Rattlesnake Jake by Felicia122**

 **What's your name?**

Jake: None of your busniess.

Me: -_-...

Jake: What? Everyone knows who i am!

Me: *rolls eyes* Jake. His name is Jake.

 **Got any nicknames?**

Jake: The devil.

Me: And Jakey. Lol, Jakey Bakey xD

Jake: -_-... Do NOT test me female.

Me: xDD

 **What are you and what kind are you?**

Jake: Diamondback Rattlesnake.

 **Got any best friends?**

Jake: That is really none of your concerns.

 **Okay.. So, what do you like to do on your freetime?**

Jake: Being feared by everyone.

Me: -_-...

Jake: What? I don't want to be loved by everyone.

Me: *rolls eyes* Yeah yeah.

 **o_O Okaaay.. Got any siblings?**

Jake: Why should i tell?

 **Do you love anyone?**

Jake: No.

Me: WHAT?! WHAT ABOUT ME?!

Jake: Ok, Ok, Take it easy...

Me: JAKE!

Jake: What?

Me: -_-¨

 **Do you got any kids?**

Jake: No.

Me: -_-... Yes we do. We have a son.

Jake: Something i don't want everyone to know about -_-...

Me: Meh, shut up, Jakey.

Jake: -_-..

 **Favorite food?**

Jake: None of your busniess.

 **Biggest enemy?**

Jake: Too many to tell.

 **Now to the most important question ever! Do you love me?**

Jake: Once again. No.

Me: HEY! I am the one who asked you that Jake!

Jake: Ugh! Yeah, Yeah, Fine! Yes i love you.

Me: Yay

* * *

(ReScripta)

 _Rango: (grin)  
Jake: -_- (hiss!)  
Rango: What? I said nothing!_

* * *

Me: I always knew ya loved me

* * *

 _Rango: (chuckle)  
Jake: (growl)  
Rango: (clears his throat hastily) Well, I have to ride in the sunset. __Bye! (runs away)_

* * *

Me: Awh Jake you scared him away D: *pokes Jake* Why? :I

* * *

 _Jake: How I said, that I used to do in my freetime.  
Rango: Uh, Jake? Did you seen my roadrunner?  
Jäke: Do you really want to know it? (evil grin)  
Rango: (pale) Uh... __I will rent another one. (run away)_

* * *

Me: Staph scaring my friends, Jakey T_T And dang that grin :3 Uhhh i mean.. Ahem, nice day today..?

* * *

 _Jake: Any other questions or can I go at last?_

* * *

Me: You wouldn't dare to leave without meh -_-

* * *

 _Jake: (rolls his eyes) Okay, okay, all right! Don't cry me a river._ _(hiss) You can come with me._

* * *

Me: Yayz. Now when i think about it... Where the hell is our son? Have you lost him again?! -_-'

* * *

 _Jake: -_- Don't lokk at me this way._

* * *

Me: Too late i already am -_- You lost him didn't you? -_-

* * *

 _Rango: Excuse me! Is this your son? He wants to ride with me in the sunset, but that's just a solo performance for a hero and I'm late. The sun will be gone every second.  
Jake: (low voice) Egoist._

* * *

Me: :I Well now i know where he is -_-

* * *

 _Rango: Oh! I have to go! Where's my roadrunner again? JAKE?  
Jake: -_- It's riden in the sunset without you.  
Rango: Ahhh! Stop! Wait for me! (run away)  
Jake: I have to go, too. If you want to know more, ask Bad Bill. He always knows where I am. __See ya later. (Hope never.)_

* * *

Me: *eyes twitches* Don't you dare leave -_-' I'll send you to hell!

* * *

 _Jake: Where do you think I come from? (evil laugh) (slide away fast)  
Rango: (on the top of a mountain): ... that's the true Spirit of the... (falls down, because of Jake, who crawled so fast past him) Hey! Are you crazy? Can I start all over again?  
Mister Flan: Too late. __Sun is down.  
Rango: Argh!_

* * *

Me: *sighs* Well nice try Rango. Maybe tomorrow.  
Jason: xD That was funny.

* * *

 _Rango: (rubbing his back) I go home.  
ReScripta: Hey! Don't forget! We have to talk about my next fanfiction tomorrow!  
Rango: Only if I can ride in the sunset.  
ReScripta: Of course. ... __Thank you Felicia122 for this little role play._

* * *

Lolz no problem xD We should countinue it xD

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. Thanks Felicia122 again for this role play on deviantart com. ;)**


End file.
